


Dark And Stormy

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cocktail Fic Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas and Axel are on a recon mission in a dark and stormy place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark And Stormy

"It was a dark and stormy night," said Axel, and he was sipping his drink, leaning back in the bar stool and looking decorative in that way of his that made some little part of Roxas that was probably where his heart would be twitch in an annoying way. If that was what annoying was like.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas grabbed Axel's drink, taking a sip of it, then making a face at the spiciness that fizzled up his sinuses.

"It's a thing people say. "It was a dark and stormy night". I mean, you gotta admit, it fits the setting." Axel gestured vaguely outside, where the rain was pattering against the windows.

"Can't we just go back to the castle?" Roxas swung his feet, looking around the small, cramped bar. Everything seemed to be made of splintery wood, and all of the denizens of this world seemed to wear nothing but canvas and other sailing clothes.

"No, because we're not done." Axel prodded Roxas with his foot, because technically they weren't supposed to talk about the castle when they were on recon.

"Couldn't Xion have come?" Roxas snagged Axel's drink again, sipping it, making a face. But he was... bored? Not bored, per se. Bored was the wrong term, because obviously he couldn't feel anything. But he wanted to move, to do something. To not be stuck in this tiny, dark room.

"No, because she's doing a mission with Larxene." Axel glanced at Roxas, and his eyebrows did something that would be hard to describe, apart from the fact that they seemed to be hinting at something.

"Well... I'm bored." The alcohol in Axel's drink was headier than it seemed, and Roxas could feel it going to his head, ever so slightly.

"Good for you. That's not my problem." Axel finished his drink, licking his lips, and put his chin in his leather covered chin.

"I'd say it is." Roxas grabbed Axel's hair without thinking, yanking on a spike. "You were telling me a story or... something. Why don't you finish it?" He moved his hand to Axel's neck, squeezing it. He had done this before, and just like last time, he felt Axel squirm under him, the little bones almost grinding together.

"I'd rather do something else," said Axel, and he was pressing closer to Roxas, inasmuch as he could when the two of them were on the bar stools. The barman was giving them a look that Roxas assumed was disapproving, although he always had trouble interpreting expressions. As a person without emotions, how to tell which ones were which? He might have been good at faking them (or at least, better than some), but there is a difference.

"You always want to do that," Roxas said, and he stood up somewhat awkwardly, stretching. He was a bit wobbly in his head and on his knees - he'd been stealing bits of Axel's drinks since the two of them had come in to escape the rain.

"Well, I don't hear you complaining," Axel said, and he stood up as well, slightly unsteady.

"Maybe I like it," Roxas said awkwardly, and he stood on tiptoe (he was about eighteen, as far as Xemnas could reckon, and yet he was still so short) to kiss Axel, clumsily, their noses pressing together and their teeth clicking.

There were more disapproving looks, but Axel ignored them when he smiled ingratiatingly at the barman. "You've got rooms, right?"

"Possibly," the barman grunted, and he was still polishing a filthy glass. It didn't seem to be doing anything for the glass, apart from spreading the grease stains a bit more evenly.

"Well, I want a room." Axel fished into the pockets of his coat, coming back out with one of the little rocks that Zexion had enchanted to look like gold.

The barman's expression changed only slightly at the sight of the gold, at least as far as Roxas could tell, but he gave them the key and directed them upstairs readily enough, although his glare and the way he spat on the floor seemed to convey his true feelings.

Roxas didn't wait for the door of their tiny room close completely before he pressed as close to Axel as he could, kissing him. It was funny, really - Roxas was so quiet, so reserved in so many ways, and yet....

Roxas' fingers were tangled in Axel's hair, yanking on the spikes, until they were more or less on the same level. His mouth was a combination of hot and cold, from the ice in the alcohol and the heat of the fire that burnt in the base of his skull, in the place where his heart used to be.

Axel was surprisingly pliant, really. At least, Roxas assumed it was surprising. Roxas and Xion knew about how easy Axel was to manipulate - look at him the right way (through the eyelashes, over the shoulder), and he would do just about anything, just for the chance to touch or kiss or lick. Roxas had his hand in Axel's coat, on the lump in Axel's pants, barely even touching it, and Axel was gasping and squirming, panting heavily.

"Fuck, Roxas, please...." He pressed against Roxas' hand, moaning loud enough that they would be able to hear it downstairs when Roxas' teeth dug into his neck. Axel tasted like sweat and like darkness, which tasted in itself like stale dark chocolate. He was hot and heavy, pressing against Roxas like a blanket, and he fumbled with the zipper to Roxas' coat, his hips moving jerkily against Roxas.

"Please what?" Roxas liked this, although he couldn't explain what "liking" felt like, and sometimes he wondered about it in an offhand sort of way, since technically shouldn't he be unable to feel that? He'd heard Vexen talking about that kind of thing before, whether they really had hearts or not. He could've told Vexen that of course they didn't - what else would be that pain in the chest and the empty spot somewhere between the shoulder blades and the back of the throat.

"Please, fuck me!" Axel actually sat on the floor, fumbling with Roxas' coat, unzipping it hastily and shoving the sides aside like curtains as he pressed his face into Roxas' crotch, mouthing at Roxas' cock.

Roxas had looked the word up before, him and Xion, when they were doing more recon in one specific world, with neon flashes and people dressed in not a lot. That had been an... odd world. But at least he knew what to call the thing between his legs, currently trapped in his jeans, leaving a wet spot on his jeans, so hard that it almost hurt.

"I don't want to," Roxas said deliberately, just to see the way Axel's face went desperate (how was he able to tell that? Feel satisfaction, if that was what he was feeling?). "I want you to... to lick me. Until I can... until you can go into me." It was strange, saying that, especially considering how a little piece of his brain was saying that he should be embarrassed.

"Really?" Axel was smirking, and his gloved hands pulled Roxas' pants down so hard it hurt, not even to unbutton them. "You want my cock inside of you?"

"I want you to lick me," Roxas said again, and he was standing with his legs open, mainly to keep from falling over. He was still leaning back against the door, and he wondered for a second if, standing in his coat with his legs bare, if this was what dresses felt like against the skin.

"I heard ya," Axel grumbled, and his hands were on Roxas' hips, forcing him to tilt them forwards. When his hot, wet tongue (still, somehow, almost chilly from the ice) slid inside, Roxas gasped, his cock slapping against his belly as Axel did... something that made Roxas' knees weak and his hands shake.

Time went funny after that, and Roxas wondered vaguely if Luxord was involved somehow, although he doubted it. Luxord didn't find amusement (or whatever it was he found) in doing this type of thing. But Axel did - Axel loved having his tongue buried inside of Roxas, it seemed, as much as a Nobody could love anything, and he was practically chuckling as he wriggled and sucked and licked, filling Roxas up, almost to the point of exploding. In what may have been ten minutes and may have been a thousand years, Axel pulled away, licking his lips and looking smug.

"Are you ready?" He was pulling his pants down, over the bulge of his cock, and it sprang up.

"Yeah," Roxas said, and he nearly fell over then, attempting to remove his pants without his boots. Things were a bit blurry after that - he remembered, afterwards, crouching over Axel's cock, feeling the hot, blunt head of it against his ass. He remembered the feel of Axel's stomach against his, his own cock leaving wet trails. He remembered the heat of Axel's cock inside of him, and the way it filled him, made him gasp and pant. He remembered pushing Axel flat, riding him like Xaldin rode the wind, feeling his whole body beginning to tremble as Axel stared up at him with a complicated expression.

When Axel came, it was hot, so hot, that it almost felt to Roxas like he was being scalded from the inside, filling him up in a way that was painful and made something in Roxas twist and curl, and his own cock was spurting across Axel's shirt, leaving a trail of sticky wetness. He slumped forward, breathing heavily, his hand on Axel's chest, and he almost felt the beating of a heart. Almost.

"Well, I was... I was saying," Axel mumbled, and he sat up clumsily, nearly unseating Roxas. "It was a dark and stormy night...."


End file.
